The Soldier
by EnderVane
Summary: have you ever wondered what it was like before the Grimm and the Great War. not many know what it was like. However one young adventuring boy just trying to get to Vale, to become a huntsman against his family wishes, may have found the way into the seeing what the old world was like. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry that I haven't been posting My school and work decided that they didn't like me and gave me too much to worry about. I'll see what I can do about consistency and getting chapter out in a reasonable matter of time. Also I'm going to be giving up on Dreadnought Rising. However I'll put it up for adoption so if any are interested in it its all yours. Now that's all out of the way lets get on with the New story… Presenting Chapter 1 of the Driver (read till end please)**

 **The Past of the Past…?**

Standing there in the middle of the night outside standing underneath the broken moon of his house with a backpack, and a determination that no one has ever seen. One that would cause many grimm to run to their death into a very determined Arc, at least that what he believed. Looking closely at his normally uneasy, weak eyes, now set ablaze in a fierce white light.

Looking in hindsight to this it isn't the best plan considering he doesn't have a weapon or a plan of how to get to Vale. However he doesn't really care, he will find his way no matter what, even if it costs him in the end. The once determined eyes glazed over with tears, because no matter what pains this place has caused him this is still his home. Even if after this he may never return he can still reflect on his life and smile. As the last tear trails down his cheek on to the ground, he gives his back pack one last check over.

"Food… Water… Cloths… Money… X-ray and Valve… Map… all other extra essentials... all checks and good to go." The young boy mumbles to himself. Hiking up the backpack, turning to finally give his home one last look before he leaves for good, at least he hopes. Looking back to the forest in front of him, he has a long grueling road ahead of him.

Setting down a path of failure and success which many have walked and many who have never reach the end. Walking down the path, the forest seemed to encompass him in its mysterious ways. The trees seem to move as he walks into the forest. Its sounds increasing in depth and adding the Mystic type of forest he is in. the tree seem to grow in height making his confidence seems to waver from when he started.

Walking along the path to his scanning the forest around him. Reaching to his waist as if he had a sword. The instinctual way he went for the sword stated that he had used a sword before and he had given him some sort of habit. Continuing forward from the slight pause he came up to a crossroad. Looking up, he never noticed that the path seemed to fade into the forest leaving him with no path at all to lead him anywhere. Stopping for a slight moment causing him to see that the sun was raising. The sky burning like a fire was set ablaze at its base, streaks of light piercing through the trees and shining directly into his eyes. Causing him to raise his hand to block the sun as his eyes dilate to be able to see in the sun.

'Just how long had I been walking' he thought "This is going to be problematic." He mumbles when his eyes finally adjust to the light.

'I think its time to take a break' he speculated to himself. Sitting down on the side of the almost non-existent path. He pulls out one of his water bottles and a granola bar. Taking a sip of the water bottle and a bite of the Granola bar. He pulls out the maps to see if he can get a basic Idea where he is. Now looking at the map more closely he noticed that there is a certain area around all of the 4 main kingdoms that there is no markings. They are labeled grim lands on this map. Taking a look he also notices that there is a little mark on the map that seems to look important but that is too far away for him to go to it. However, despite that mark being there he will focus on his main objective, Vale. Looking up from the map to the forest ahead of him, he groans.

' _I have no Idea where I am.'_ his thought became a jumble of emotions. 'well fuck, what can I do now, just keep walking in the direction I think I should go.' standing up from where he was sitting, he looks straight ahead, the same direction he was heading. He though he saw a mountain over this way. However there was nothing on the map he could see. Continuing walking while looking at the map he failed to notice the sign.

 _ **Property of U**_ _ **t d sta s of Am ri a**_ _ **Ho el d sec ity**_ _ **a**_ _ **D fense**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip 6 months~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

'Where the fuck is vale' he screamed mentally. He has been walking in this one direction from what he has counted six months. Yes, he has survived without a weapon for six months and survived in the wilderness with grimm. Yes there are a lot of grimm out here, however they are solder smarter ones with gold colored eyes. Which funnily don't attack him. Well they have once or twice when he got to close, but if you don't annoy them they won't bother you. However its kinda scary just because he has almost gotten crushed by the big four legged ones he decide to call, stoppy's. If took away the grimm then you just have mother nature trying to kill him at every turn. Like seriously. At points in his journey you would think she wanted him dead, with the amount of near-death experiences, like a boulder falling right next to him, an old redwood tree falling in front of him. He just trekked on, through out the journey he learned many useful survival skills, or made the few he knew so much better. Like for example before his grandfather died, he had taught him how to set up snares for animals of various sizes. While yes they didn't always work, about seventy percent of the time he got something. He also learned to scavenge and forage the plants for food. He has a small booklet that details plants he has been collecting over the past few months.

However, before he could continue his reminiscing he was interrupted by a twig snapping and a lot of growling. Freezing him the spot he was standing he knew he messed up, because in front of him was a cave with a few smaller wolves, but he had heard the noise from behind so while trying to keep the smaller wolves in front of him. Looking back he saw about 6 pairs of red glowing eyes looking at him and the small wolves, knowing instantly that those were grimm. He looked at the small wolves who were whimpering he had two choices. Stay or run. Either one wasn't good. However looking at the wolves he smiles. Being an idoit that he was, he was about to sacrifice himself for a bunch of fucking wolves. Rolling his eyes at his stupidity.

"hey you stupid, yeah you come on." turning to fully face the grimm. He taunted them. Not knowing weather or not this affected them. Knowing only one thing about grim.

If there was some, then there would be more, and oh boy was he right. Just at the moment those 6 pairs of eyes almost tripled in amount.. he know at that moment he was screwed. Turning to his left he booked it away from the cave. All the eyes looked at the wolves then at him and knew he was the tastier snake over all.

If there was one thing Jaune was good at, it was running. At home he was always the wimp of the family. Being the one who was bullied by the whole school. When he was younger his sisters would always protected or at least help him out. Now that they have grown up, it is almost as if they forgot about him and focused on his father. Running through the forest he used his only other skill he learned during school. Free running, or parkour to be more specific. Jumping up and grabbing onto the tree branch and swinging it so he could land on a branch of an adjacent tree and started to run along the branches. While yes this made him slower, it made him harder to reach. Running for a good 3 minutes before his was out of breath. Mind you this was a full on sprint. Looking over to his right at the mountain he noticed something shiny sticking out of the mountain wall. The only problem was that he couldn't really get there just because he had stopped on this tree and now was stuck with seventeen grimm nipping at his feet. Deciding to say fuck it he jumped as far as he could towards the button, which got him to the next tree and with that momentum he jumped to the ground floor and rolled towards the button. Getting up to it his fist couldn't have slammed into it any harder, at that moment a voice rung out.

' **Beginning U.S. Department of homeland security and defense Base Zero Zero One, Protocol India-Papa-Delta Unwanted incursion into territory, Threat level Moderate, moving to Defcon 4, skirmish inevitable, deploying Defense Protocol Echo-Alpha-Delta."**

at that moment the ground in front of him opened up and two smallish sized towers came out. Both had a large machine gun looking thing on the top of them. Looking both ways he noticed that there were a lot more turrets coming up from the ground.

' **Weapon system online."** the voice announced from nowhere. this is when he noticed the grimm were now just coming out of the forest however there seemed to be even more of them now. They started running at him and the two turrets in front of him.

' **target acquired… Fire.'** and all hell let loose in front of him.

 **To be continued**

 **AN** **this is just a concept of a full story I'm writing I'm just putting out the beginning of the first chapter, the whole chapter I expect to be around three** **to four** **thousand words. The reason for doing this is because I have two** **story's** **I want to write and I want to see the reception of this one so far even though it gonna suck.** **If this one does good enough I'll continue it. I'll finish the chapter regardless.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm back with a new chapter of the Soldier and I said fuck it with the three thousand word chapter and now its what ever I feel like. Also now I have some help. They go by the name of Artjom435. they will be my beta reader from now on hopefully. That's if they can have enough patience for when I write. Now, Here is Chapter 2 now. (warning very description heavy)**

 **A Surprise…?**

' **Target Acquired… Fire.'** Commanded the voice as all hell broke loose in front of him. Once the rounds started to fly, they didn't stop. However as the rounds went off Jaune kneel down in pain as his ears started to ring. Putting his fingers in his ears help enough before they started to bleed from the noise. Looking up at the large group of attacking grimm were actually being damaged by the Machine gun fire. He was expecting the rounds to do nothing. However there was bodies of multiple grimm on the grown slowly dissolving. The grimm that were still running were dwindling. They went from a force of 9 to a force of 4 in a matter of seconds. The turrets doing work on their numbers. However right before the last one was obliterated by a round through the skull it howled.

Jaune Only knew one thing that happens when a grimm howls, its calling for help. Knowing he only had a few minutes to escape before the rest of the grimm come to kill him and the turret defense, he runs to his right. During the run he couldn't hear what the voice had said. His ears were still ringing and he could have sworn heard his heartbeat through his ears.  
Running along the large rocks wall that seems to go up endless into the sky he could see turrets all over the base of the mountain. Coming across a large outcropping with an odd angel the young man sees something he did never expected.

Standing there in an almost defiance state was a large pair of doors. Almost seventeen foot high door looked to be made out of reinforced steel. Despite there size the surrounding tree dwarfed the door and made it seem small in caparison and hid it from view from above. Its normally gleaming metal seemed to be paled because of the environment causing erosion and plant life taking over. Burn mark and dings and dents show this door was once well used. The door didn't have a handle. The only thing that looked like it would be able to be open was by a console on the right side with a number pad. Be fore he could do anything he heard a growl from behind him. Looking there he saw a sight that terrified him. He would estimate that it was around 50 to 60 grimm. Feeling the hope he once had drain from his heart, he mustered on. However, if he were to look closely he would have noticed that two out of the 50 grimm a shade of golden eyes. Staring at him with malice that would even make the boogeyman piss his pants.

The voice rang out once again. **'Target acquired'… Fire.'** right before the first round could go off he had put his fingers in his ears to make sure that they don't ring. Turing towards the door's console in hope that he could find something that would let him in. looking down at it, he noticed that it only needs a 4 digit code. Looking behind him really quickly. Noticing that while all of the grimm were being decimated, two of them seemed to be shrugging off the bullets mostly. Deciding to ignore those two for now he turned back to the console.

"you know what,… fuck it." bring his right finger out of his ear as fast as possible he his zero 4 times. Almost momentarily after he pressed the last zero he put his finger back in, already his ear was ringing and hurt. Waiting a moment… nothing happening "I knew that wouldn't work..."

' **Access Granted please stand back for the doors will now be opening'**

"Wow I can't believe that actually worked, who ever made these codes must be really incompetent at their job" laughing to himself about this small string of luck. However knowing himself, he knows this is about to all come crashing down on him. With that in mind he took his first step into the weird bunker type thing. As expected the doors opened, however not in the way he was thinking. Hearing the screeched of rusted and unused gears he jumps back almost to where the line of turrets end. Now noticing that the machinegun turrets had stopped shooting. He turns around to have a quick peak. There in the forest was a black cloud of dissolved grimm going into a black cloud over the forest. Looking back at the slowly opening door, more protest from the machines within. The door shuddering every once and awhile as it forces itself open after years of unused. Finally getting to a point in which he can look down into the tunnel that leads down into the endless darkness that he has no Idea where it leads too. Now that he can actually walk forward he can see that there is more than one layer to this heavily armored door. Walking up to the cross section. Faint traces of paint that used to on this part to cover up the layered skin underneath. From what he can observe there are about 8 to 9 layers of different types of materials. Without counting the layer of steel on the front itself.

Turning to the tunnel of what seemed like never ending darkness, then looking back to the finally dissolved grimm, he knew that the tunnel would be much easier. Looking at both walls and trying to find some sort of way to turn of the lights. He was able to notice that there were rod light white sticks on the ceiling were lights. Back at home they had dust lights, which happen to just be Crystallized dust that was infused with straight energy.

"I wish the light would turn on." he mumbled to himself, as if he had spoken the words of god himself, the lights decided to brighten slowly but flickered once on. "uhhhh… Lights off" at that moment the lights shut off almost immediately as on command. "lights on..." on they went "lights off" off they went. Starting to laugh uncontrollable as what just happened just dawned on him as the adrenaline started to tamper off. His breaths became more haggard and his movements were slow compared to what they were earlier.

Finally coming to grips with his laughter he said "lights on" and door closed. After waiting a small moment, the door behind him slowly groaned and creaked closed as the rust was now slowly starting to be used to moving again. Looking down the long empty tunnel. Leading down into it was a smooth wide road. It almost seemed endless with how far it went down into the mountain. Finally hearing a loud crack from behind him as the door finally closes, cementing that he has basically locked himself into what ever this place is. Looking at the walls of the tunnel. It is in the shape of a semi circle, but really really big. He would able to fit at least 3 to 4 bullhead's wing span across. The right wall was lined with multiple pipes leading down into the facility and coming from the ceiling right before it reached the door. In between the piles is a yellow ling leading down. On the left wall is a sign that says 'Speed limit Twenty Five.' the walls in general seemed to be made out of concrete. Feeling awed by simple but huge tunnel, he knew there was only one way to go, forward.

Taking a the first step forward into the almost endless tunnel. It almost made him question why he was doing what he was doing. It was one thing after another, bad luck always getting in his way, but Lady Luck seemed to be on his side for these few moments.

Smirking to himself, Jaune knew that he had just jinxed himself with that. However, trucking on was his only option for now. Nothing really changed about the tunnel as he went down.

"This is going to be a long walk" he sighed to himself

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Seriously what is it with me and taking so long to get somewhere." he yelled out to no one in particular. Thankfully the tunnel he notices that it starts to level out. Picking up the pace to get down to the bottom, he smiles inwardly. There placed in front of him was a massive door. The same size, maybe even a little bigger. While yes this isn't good necessarily, he knew this actually leaded somewhere. He just wondered why there was a door long hallway then another door.

Shrugging to himself. "Must've been the person to have made the code four zeros in a row." coming up the door there was no panel this time, nothing at all. Looking around he had to scratched his head. Why would they make a door with no way to open it. Signing again. He was signing a lot recently, he sounds like his grandfather. He actually wouldn't mind that. He was a cool old man with a bright smile and even brighter personality. He was the one person he strives to be. His passing caused many pain but they all had to move on.

However, standing there to the right of the door leading into the wall was two Garage doors ans a normal door. The two garage doors having handles at the bottle of their gleaming metal. They looked almost untouched. The door itself on the right was just as untouched but he noticed that the shade was sown and it seemed darker than normal in the room. Walking his way up to the smaller door he noticed that written on it was 'Third Platoon Second Security Squad ' **The Black Eagles.** '

' **Threat eliminated, Threat level Low, moving to Defcon 5, immediate lock down ended, all low security doors will now be unlocked."** the voice droned on **"Running After lock down Analysis… Fission reactors are damaged and remaining in security lock down. Please use caution. Emergency Power at Twenty three percent, Radiation reactor shut down immanent within the next three weeks. Outer perimeter, one hundred percent, no problems found. Defense grid, ninety five percent sustainability, turrets twenty three, twenty four and forty five through fifty, ammo resupply needed. Inner walls, eighty five percent, storage rooms twenty through twenty seven, repair needed imminently…'**

'Won't this voice just shut up.' Jaune thought to himself. 'Like seriously it is like it likes to listen to itself.' deciding to ignore the voice for now he reaches his hand for the door knob and when his hand touches the cold metal, he gets a sinister chill down his spine. Pulling his hand back on instinct, almost as if he had touch a hot skillet. Looking around, you can see a sliver of fear showing through his ocean blue eyes. However, he steeled his eyes and looks back at the door. Reaching for the knob again, getting the same feeling but pushing forward. Pulling the door towards him, it groans, clearly from no use in the past few years. Feeling a chill go up his spine once again but at the chilling sight in front of him. There lying on the grown in a pool of dried liquid, probably blood, was a mummified body. Not just any body, but one of a soldier. The the expression of shock and fear still etched on his face. Moving his vision down the body, laying there in the middle of where his stomach was supposed to be was a giant hole. The hole wasn't even the worst part. Right below his waist there was no legs, only nubs of what was left there. The body made his young unprepared stomach retch. He turned away and ran all the way across the tunnel width and pukes up what he had for lunch that day. After a few minutes of retching up his stomach contents he heads back to the door on shaky legs. Tears welling in his eyes, was this going to be his end?

"Why… Why would someone do this" he yelled to no one. His mind not responding reasonably, and not making smart choices. Not realizing that these weren't human made wounds. Falling to his knees. He wasn't even into the room and there was already a dead body, just what happened here. Standing up with a sniffle. The mood changed from light and airy to dark and depressed in just moments. Taking his first step forward. He slowly but surely as he could with his current state of mind into the room. If he were to look over before he entered, two glowing gray eyes followed his movement as he disappeared into the room.

The young man eyes scanned the room. It looked as if a bomb went off in the room. The content of the shelves all over the room were tossed around and destroyed in some fashion. Before he could continue his observation, a smell of unholy quantity hit him. It was the smell of decomposing bodies. His stomach retched once again but, he was able to hold it in this time. Bring the collar of his shirt up to his nose to try to block out as much of the smell as he can. Looking around his eyes teared up once again, for two reasons. The smell and all around the room were from what he had counted 9 more dead bodies of soldiers. From what he can tell they are from this same squad. The contents started to come up his throat and he couldn't hold it this time so he ran out of the room again, and puked. There was now a decent sized puddle of vomit on this side of the tunnel now. Going back for the third time. He walks into the room and finally notices something good for once. There sitting in the middle of the room itself were four Dirt bikes and a car, that was solely made out of roll cage and nothing else. On the back however the back was sticking up and proudly standing up there was one of the guns on a turret outside that had saved him. The wheels were open to the air and it had four lights on the front.

While those vehicles were impressive he had one thing to do first. It was something he had to do. Even thought it will probably on his mind for the rest of his life if he doesn't do it. Deciding to line up all of the bodies on the back wall of what he could only call a garage. Now only noticing in the middle of his work were the two doors that lead into the wall. Ignoring those for a bit. He finishes putting the bodies up against the back wall. Finding a tarp for each body he lays it over their dead bodies. Sniffling to himself. Here he is sitting in front of the most gruesome sight of his life so far. His mind is slowly starting to go crazy.

"What am I going to do?" he cries to himself.

"Ja, was wirst du jetzt tuen Kind?" a voice spoke from behind him.

 **AN: Well that's the End of this chapter of The Soldier and oh boy it was a cliff hanger. I hope you liked it and have a good day or night, and a thank you for my Beta reader Artjom435 for helping me through this chapter.**

 **German Translation: "yes, what are you going to do kid."**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: welcome back guys to the Driver, for chapter 3. today its short ans sweet and to the point lets get on with the show. Here we go…**

"Ja, was wirst du jetzt tuen Kind?' a voice seemingly spoke from nowhere. The Young man looked around the room in a frenzy. This eyes darting around missing small details.

"Who's there… where are you!" he shouted

'I'm everywhere and nowhere… I could be right next to you for all you know.' the voice echoed into the room but he his ears couldn't pick up which direction it was coming. His hand hit something and he screamed. Looking over scared, terrified almost, was a can slowly rolling away. Silence filled the room until.

"hahahahaha… du amüsirst mich Kind. By the way, I'm in the door way.' the voice tapered off into a deadpan. 'you looked at me at least four to five times in your panic. That's how you get killed Kind.'

"wha…" the intellectual answer from the young boy turned man. Feeling his cheeks burn from embarrassment. He turns towards the door. Ocean blue meets storm gray, his eyes widen. Standing there in the door way. Was a wolf. Not just any wolf, but a black furred gray eyed wolf. Its normally nice clean fur, matted down with blood and dirt, however it didn't seem affected at all. Almost standing taller because of it. Proud that it still shows its won and survived battles. Normally a human shouldn't be scared of a wolf but, this one seemed off. Well of course it did. IT SPOKE TO HIM! Something like this should only be of fantasy. Panic slowly filled his head and looked around once again. The wolf just stood there. his left hand reached and touched something. Looking over, it was a gun. In a shape he had never seen but, he had an Idea of how it worked. Leaning his body over and picking it up much faster the wolf's eyes followed where he was leading. The boy brought the gun up and pointed the muzzle directly at the wolf.

"Don't move or I'll shoot." he yelled, not even checking the gun. The wolf's storm gray eyes didn't waver, almost daring him to do it. The barrel seemed to keep its finished shine even though its probably been sitting here for years, decades maybe.

'Kind...' he took a step forward. Jaune pulled the trigger.

 _ **CLICK**_

"What…" he looked at the gun. Then looked up. There standing face to face, not even an inch was in between him and the wolf. "I"M SORRY I'M SORRY!" he screamed at the wolf, bringing his hand up to his face to cover it, closing his eyes and preparing for the worst. Tears start to pour. "Please don't kill me" silence filled the room once again, as there was a long pause, all you could hear was there breathing. Not feeling his arms being teared off he opens his eyes. Pulling his arms down. Staring back at him was what he could quess at a wolf's best attempt at a smile

'Bwahahahahaha…' the laugh of the wolf bellowed through out the room. 'OH… your… face… was priceless.' The young boy looked confused for a second. The wolf started to roll over on to its side. The laughing was becoming contagious. The boy started to laugh too. Even though you could clearly see that his face was the same color as a tomato. The whole situation, made his emotions all over the place. Scared to felling safe. Sadness, to laughing with a talking wolf. The laughing slowly coming to an end.

'In all serious kind, it's all find. Not many come upon a talking wolf.' it smiled again. 'also the guns here have been sitting around for a few millennia so, don't expect anyone of them to work.' the wolf stated as he brought his paw up to what he guessed was a magazine release. Clicking it with his claw the mag, slightly jutted out of the gun and the wolf brought down its head and opened it mouth and grabbed the mag out of the gun. Once the mag was out all that was there was the bullet, no cartridge, nothing. 'as I said before, these things have been sitting around, there metal not doing anything other than rusting away and disintegration.' the wolf looked up. 'now I may be a wolf but I know my manners, even if I'm not human' he muttered the last part. 'My name is Siegfried, you could say the owner of this place.' trying to make some humor out of the view behind the boy 'since as you saw, I'm the only one left.'

"Hi, Siegfried, my name is Jaune Arc, and you said that you are the last one, what do you mean, also what is this place." he questioned.

'those are questions for another time kind. As of now I think we have a much bigger problem on out hand.' Siegfried stated.

"what may that be?" the boy inquired.

'well as you heard, the nuclear fission reactors have gone offline, even though they have been offline for centuries…' he was about to continue. It was then that the earlier statement about the guns caught up to him.

"WAIT DID YOU SAY MILLENNIA?' he basically screamed at the top off his lungs. Siegfried winced at the noise, for two different reasons. Or so I think, there is no way to really measure time in here. The boy started to hyper ventilate and panic, more than ever. 'It seemed to be a conman trend with this one' the wolf thought. The wolf just waited for the boy to calm down on his own.

"That means that these people have been here for how many years, a thousand or more, but wait wouldn't that mean. I'm in an ancient place aren't I. This could have some ungodly disease about to kill me." the boy rambled on. The wolf sweat dropped at just how close he was to the reason everything happened. After what felt like an eternity for the wolf, the boy finally calmed down enough to have logical thinking.

'are you calm enough now boy?' the wolf's voice changed to a voice that wanted respect and an answer. Getting a nod from the young boy. 'because you might want to be for the next few minutes. There are many things I have to tell you about' the wolf waited a moment.

"yes I think I am ready now." the young boy said to the gray eyed wolf.

'so as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted' he sent a small glare at the young boy, his face became flushed. ' the nuclear fission reactors have gone offline, I think a few centuries for all I know' the boy looked up with wide eyed, but kept his silence. The wolf mentally thanked the gods for this. ' the Radiation reactors are coming down to low power, and either need a restart or we have to fix the fission reactors. While the first one may have less component to fix it needs the waste of the second one to run.' the wolf stopped because Jaune raised his hand high in the air, almost as if they were in a classroom. 'Yes?' Siegfried questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

"what's a fission reactor?" he asked with a small tilt of his head "and a Radiation reactor? Are they important? "

'wha… what do you mean, I could have sworn this was common knowledge by now. Just about every state had at least on within its borders.' The wolf inquired.

"I have no Idea what anything you just said was, the only thing I could think of that sounds anywhere close is the DCCR. Dust Cell Combustion Reactor, but as I had asked what are those types of reactor?" the boy question once again.

'Well fission is by definition, the active division of something, in this case Uranium-two hundred and thirty eight, which is turned into Plutonium, before being placed into a chamber and broken down into its main components, which then generates heat and causes water to heat up and make steam. Which that steam leads down a pipe into a turbine that spins it and creates electricity for this facility, or any other place it may be.' the wolf finished looking at the young boy. His eyes seemed to have glossed over. 'ya there kind?'

"wha… what is it we were talking about I lost you after Uranium.' he said as his face was once again covered in a slight blush of embarrassment. However the wolf expression didn't change.

"don't worry kind not many of your age have a very good grasp of this type of tech. It was just fully finished as this bunker was being finished.' the wolf explained. 'so think of it this way, something expensive is put in a bath of water, then you start to break it down and causes heat, which boils water and makes electricity.

"oh, that's a lot simpler now. Whats it called again." he asked as he forgot what the name was.

Sighing he answered. 'its called a fission reactor, its apart of an advanced study of Atomic theory. Very interesting once you get the hang of all of the mumbo jumbo.'

"yeah we don't have anything about that in school. Its mostly dust and aura theory." the young boy said. The wolf eyes narrowed for a short moment and returned back before the boy could notice.

' _Dust theor_ _y_ _and Aura theory… huh_ _the world_ _must really have changed.'_ The wolf thought. 'well about the radiation reactor, well we have to go way back, way back, well before I was even around. All the way to the Chernobyl Disaster. It all began of day of April 26, 1986. At the time of 1:23 am around Moscow time, I think it was. The Chernobyl was a fission reactor in the now dead Soviet Union near Pripyat. There was a late night safety check and that caused one of the reactors to start to react uncontrollably. They tried to test the emercency cooling system for the reactor chamber but it failed. Causing there to be a steam burst. Reactor No.4 exploded in a giant ball of flames. Leaving behind a radiated area the could not be inhabitable for the next few millennia. However, many years later there was a discovery of something that may change the world and its understanding of energy if the world have had a little more time. A group of scientist went with a drone into the main part of the Reactor no.4 and found out that there were a type of fungus's that was living in the radiation zone using the radiation as a source of energy for their photosynthesis. So the scientist decided to try and make something similar to this as possible. And they came up with the Radiation reactor, here in fact. I must say it is surprisingly long lived and resistance for a prototype. Basically there are a group of panels that collect the radiation that comes form the nuclear waste from the fission reactor and it into heat, which then heats the water flowing through behind it. Also if you want to explain it in the most simple of ways."

"Oh god was anybody hurt in the Disaster." the boy questioned, however he feared what the answer was.

'Of course there was, one dead upon explosion, another by radiation poisoning. Another hundred or so died trying to get to the facility, and another eleven died almost thirty years later, from the drifting nuclear radiation. That part of land was unfix able.' the wolf signed as he looked at the boy. 'Kind, you are naive and young, I get it, you don't understand how the world works. I get that but, you have to know the world isn't all heroes and villains, just blurred lines and bad mistakes. There are just lighter and darker shades of gray.' the wolf looked over at the ten bodies leaning up against the lockers. The Pain and horror still etched into their long dead faces.

"How would you know, you've been cooped up in here for millennia as you stated, ya old dog." he looked at Siegfried with a glare. "I've read all of my families fairy tails, I know them by heart. I've even seen some of their armors." Jaune said, as he puffed out his chest slightly in proud. Hearing a laugh in front of him.

'you really think those were all real… well you are in for a surprise kind. The world isn't like that at all. Its pretty fucked up if I do say so myself. People kill people just for a bit of money. Men rape women just to get off on their guilty pleasure. While yes you have those who are honorable, they all had to get their hands dirty at some point in their life.' he took a step forward till he was face to face with the boy. 'Now look at me Jaune, out here, there is no fairy tail prince charming with great power. There is the ones who live and the ones who die. Strength doesn't matter, tactics don't matter, all that matters is survival. Some of the most powerful have fallen to those who knew what they were doing.' he stepped forward again. Causing the young boy to scoot back. 'I want you to look at what is behind you', come on Jaune just look' a snarl made up his face. He didn't want to do this but for his, and Jaune's own good he needed to be shown some reality. 'just look they won't bite, their just corpses.' Jaune's head turned to look, horror took over his face. All of the bodies seemed to be looking at him as if he was the sole reason they had died. Tears took his eyes. 'Jaune, that was caused by humans on their own species. They did something most thought was inhumane. However, they didn't care. They went on anyway, and this was the price. Do you think it was worth it in the end. For human evolution. This is but a glimpse of what you will see out there.' the wolf's agenda was right on schedule. 'this was caused by one thing that they had created. It has no name but it took out the majority of this facility and now its caused the power to go out. I…' he paused for a moment, almost to change his words. 'We need to kill this thing so we can get the power back on. Jaune there is nothing without some sort of sacrifice.'

This was the first of many lessons Jaune would learn over the many decades he would live but, you had to start somewhere, and that somewhere is in this long forgotten bunker.

 **AN: Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and PM with any questions. Thanks for reading**


End file.
